Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Curse of the Lake Monster
Based on '''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, '''the Gang took a trip to Erie Pointe and they all stumbles onto the lake monster that’s threatened to close it down. (It’s the Finale sequel to Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Dimension Wars, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Nightmare in America, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Haunted Palace of Egypt, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: The Islands of the Lost Dreams, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper: Return to Oz) Characters *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Casper *Boris *Natasha *The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) *Jim Brady *Marci Brady *Annie Brady *Jake Brady *Robin Brady *the Japanese Heroines (Carissa, Anika and Fifi) *Crusader Rabbit *Rags the Tiger *Hot Stuff *Grandpa Blaze *Jill Shapiro *Dom Oliveri *Rimba Saturna (Fifi’s Sister‘s daughter) *Juliana Saturna (Fifi’s Sister and Rimba’s Mother) *Hoppity Hooper *Baby Huey *Waldo Wigglesworth *Little Audrey *Fillmore the Bear *Herman the Mouse *Katnip the Cat *Marty Shapiro *Susy Shapiro *Samantha Shapiro *Danielle Shapiro *Magenta Saturna (Fifi’s younger sister) *Kiley McDonald (Magenta‘s Childhood Friend from Scotland) *Anya McDonald (Kiley’s Mother) *Grandmother and Grandpa Shapiro’s *Shang Saturna (Fifi’s father) Chapters Chapter 1: Summer Vacation Begins - Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, the Jim's Brady and Friends and Family are all packed for their vacation time. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) and the Hamilton Brady’s (Jim, Marci, Annie, Jake and Robin) started driving to Erie Pointe which is in the state of “Ohio” as the gang made their way to the small country store. Chapter 2: History of Wanda Grubwort - Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s arrive in Erie Pointe, Ohio and they stop by at the small country store. As the gang look around a old woman came and she told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s about an evil witch named Wanda Grubwort who put some curse on the frogs and turn them into some giants frogs called “The Lake Monsters” 100 years ago. Marci ask the old lady how does she do that, she told her and her friends and family that Wanda creates the blue jewel called “The Blue Stone” she try to test on the old lady when she was young but she was being brave enough to call the CIA Head Quarters and then arrested her. The old lady also say that Wanda will return if some women or girls will find the blue stone so she can process in one of their body and control them to take over the world. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s are so shock what the old lady said to them so they hoped they never find the blue stone so Wanda cannot find them so right now they have to meet the rest of their friends and family at the place they are staying at. Chapter 3: Meet up with Hoppity, Baby Huey, The Shapiro’s and the Gang - When Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha, the Ghostly Trios and the Hamilton Brady’s made their way to the country club in Erie Pointe where they meet up with Grandmother and Grandpa Shapiro, then Crusader, Rags, Hot Stuff, Grandpa Blaze, Jill and Dom arrived and then Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Little Audrey, Fillmore, Herman and Katnip arrived. However they all started to unpack, Hoppity accidentally slipped and Audrey caught him and he used his lovely face to thank Audrey for saving him. The manager of the country club, R.J. Thorney I. Renslay came to apologize to the gang because one of his employees forgot to put a wet floor sign on the ground the gang forgives the manager. Chapter 4: The Blue Stone - While the children are on the beach, they are looking for some sea shells, but Hoppity, Huey and Audrey has found a blue pebble and it’s so beautiful. As Samantha and Danielle came to Hoppity, Huey and Audrey, they show the Shapiro girls the blue pebble. Then Audrey is not feeling well, Samantha told Danielle to stay with Hoppity and Huey while she can take Audrey back to her room with Waldo, Fillmore, Herman and Katnip and so she did. Huaxing, Shanying, Bao-Lisi, Na-Ta-Sha and the Jady’s (Bim, Darcy, Dani, Fannie, Jani, Drake and Zobin) appears with their magic and they are all wondering that there is something familiar about that pebble. Bim told his friends and family that they need to wait until their mortal friends and families can find a clues what that pebble can do to Audrey. Chapter 5: The Lake Monster Appears - Chapter 6: Reunited with the Japanese Heroines and Fifi’s Family Chapter 7: Wanda’s Has Returns Chapter 8: Stretch is Missing! Chapter 9: The Lake Monster Chase the Friends and Families Chapter 10: What’s Wrong with Audrey Chapter 11: Hoppity’s Date with Audrey Chapter 12: The Boat Trouble Chapter 13: The Gang Try to Catch Wanda Chapter 14: The Ghost of Wanda is in Audrey’s Body Chapter 15: The Plan to Stop Wanda and the Lake Monster Chapter 16: Hoppity and Baby Huey Save Audrey Chapter 17: Stretch Return Again Chapter 18: Family Reunion and the Finale Chapter Category:Crossover film Category:Movies